Learning to Fly
by Ovo
Summary: FFIIIj. A tagalong tomboy finds more than she expects when following her hero figure into the darkness.


**_Learning to Fly  
_**

I've always wanted to fly, you know. Ever since I was little, I wanted wings. To soar and get away from it all.

Do you remember me before the elders took me in? When I only saw you from across a road or through a window? How long ago was that, a year? I doubt even that. You and the other two were always the adventurers, even when told not to. I followed you sometimes. Daddy was always angry if you stayed out too late, because I would too. Daddy doesn't hold sway anymore.

Do you remember the shock on my face when you opened the door, or did you attribute it to grief? I knew about you, I knew everything. Or I thought I did. I didn't remember until then that you were an orphan. It only struck me then, standing in the pouring rain, that I was too. Oh, I knew. My parents went to the shrine, even when they were told not to. Then the earthquake struck. I'd wanted to go with them, so maybe I should have followed. I'm stronger than most girls my age, maybe I could have saved them.

Did you hear how Lus would pick on me when I first arrived? He would say I wasn't old enough to be an orphan. He said I was old enough to be married, if only I would consign to my fate as a woman. He's stopped since, and been nicer recently. But he's still cold to me.

Lukyan was kinder. It's hard to believe that he's a twin to Lus, they're so different. Lukyan never got over the loss of their parents did he? I don't think Lus did either. He's nice, but he's so withdrawn.

Do you remember why you went to the shrine? It was my idea you know. I asked you to go. It was late at night, I suppose you wouldn't remember. I found you staring at the stars. Up past bedtime. I asked you, I asked if you would take me to the Shrine of the Wind. I needed to know what my parents needed to know. You said you would.

My, my what a surprise. When I found you three in the bushes, planning a trip to the shrine. I guess you forgot me. I thought you might ask me to go with you, wasn't I one of the gang? One of the orphans. Just like you.

No problem, I'm used to following you three around. So I take up a stolen dagger, and some of your old padded armor. You wouldn't miss it, you threw it out years ago. I follow. It takes longer than I expected. Don't want to get caught now, do I?

My hair is tangled by the time we get to the cave where the shrine once was. It's normally silky and shiny for being so dark. What I get for following you three around so much. 'Course you guys aren't much different. Wasn't Lus blonde when we started? And his brother too? I don't know how you did it, but you look pretty clean for a dusty day's travel.

This cave is really something. The glyphs are so nice. But there is danger here too, like those cave monsters. Having to dodge them and you all is tough.

I'm great when it comes to hiding. Maybe a little too good for my own good. Those bones, I wonder who they belonged to.

I've gone too far. If I stay I'll be seen. Damn.

Flinging all caution to the four winds, I run. The world shakes and I hear you shout. My name too. I'm seen, but that's the worst of my troubles as the ground beneath me gives way. I start to fall, but you're right there to catch me. The ground's too unstable, Palaton, you're gonna fall too. But you don't give a damn. Always the hero. Who's gonna save you?

I can almost imagine we're flying, y'know? I've always wanted to fly. I still want to soar someday.

And then we hit the ground. I don't know how you managed to get under me, but you broke my fall. Thanks brother, and by the Light Warriors themselves I'm glad your ok. Hell, you're actually laughing!

They followed us, the fools. Right down into destiny. When we found the wind crystal I could have sworn. If I had the breath after that damn turtle attacked us. Who knew they grew that big? And smart too! That voice in my head was a guiding light. I felt more at home than ever. I'm sorry we had to leave. I would have stayed there until I died had Lukyan not pulled me away.

Now we're up on land. I can see the sky again. The clouds. The wind blows that red hair of yours around without much mercy. I suggest a bandana. I can't help but remember that traveling bard that passed by a few nights ago. You remember; the one that said you must be descended from the Holy Knight by the way your look? Who'd have thought we were next in line for the job.

I can't help thinking, as we walk back. I'm going to fly for real someday. And you three are going to be with me. Just Rushialka, my Light Warriors, and the birds. I couldn't see it any other way.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Working Title**: _Learning to Fly_

**Inspiration**: Restarting FFIIIj and falling down a hole. Also the fact that there wasn't _any _FFIII fic _anywhere_. (Well, that one abandoned novelization, but really...)

**Noteworthy**: "Backstory, Yay!"

**Disambiguation**: Rushi is my BlackBelt/Thief/Dragoon. Palaton is the _hero_-type Fighter/Knight, and unofficial Leader of the Group, whom she idolizes.

**Series**: _Learning to Fly_; Fairytale Endings.

_Derivative work of material © Square, Squaresoft, Square-Enix. Reformatted to abide by 'site standards. None of the original text has been modified, 'cept in case of typo. _


End file.
